


You're in the half light.

by Thiam_Nalec



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Liam is hurt, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiam_Nalec/pseuds/Thiam_Nalec
Summary: The hunters creat a new serum that can temporary remove the werewolf gene.Liam is captured and Theo is here to rescue him.Work for Thiam week 2k17.





	You're in the half light.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to cry like a baby while reading this you can listen to half light by BANNERS that was my inspiration for the title.

Hunters were getting pretty good at their game. They've worked for weeks until they finally made the perfect weapon. They created a scientific potion to temporary take away the healing factor of werewolfs.  
And Liam tried his best to be careful after they found out about the step ahead that the hunters had, but he finally get caught. 

It has been a month since the hunters' first strike back after two years of silence. And also a month since the pack decided to split up so the hunters would split up too. They had opted for this solution but non of them liked it. Liam hated it. But they often catch up with texts to know where they were and how everyone was doing. 

Theo had answered is last text about three days ago when he got captured. Liam was trapped by the hunters for what he supposed seems to be a week but he had not clue in reality. And since the last text he send to Theo was to tell him everything was find, he didn't supposed that anyone was looking for him at this time. 

So when a Hunter's body went flying until it crashed the wall next to where he was hold, Liam first thought was that he was hallucinating. But when he saw the familiar silhouette of Theo he new he wasn't. Only Theo would be stupid to walk into a Hunters' lair. And both of Theo's hands up to his cheeks were proving him that he would be alright now, someone came to rescue him. 

"Look at me Liam, keep your eyes open please! God, what did they gave you?" Theo was now pulling hard on the chains around his wrists until both of them broke. He catched is body before he could hit the floor but Liam could even hold himself so he anchored himself to Theo's body.

"They gave me the serum they created. I can't turned into a wolf and I can't heal." His voice sounded rough and unreal.

"I'm gonna get you out of here ok ? " Theo looked right into his eyes, Liam felt his words like a promise. 

"Ok" 

\------------- 

They needed to keep moving, Theo knew that they were getting close on them. He could smell impatience on them. He wanted to kill them all for what they did to Liam. They used him like a cobaye for their weird experiment. But they didn't had any right, they couldn't hurt someone as good as Liam. If Theo had the chance he would have take Liam's place. He tried to take as much pain as he could but Liam already refused to let him do that so he was trying as best as he could without him noticing. 

"We just need to keep moving"  
He was only saying that to Liam because he was trying to convince himself that they would both get out of this mess.

And that's when it happened, They shoot and Theo tried his best to protect Liam's body with his but he could already smell blood and he was sure it wasn't his. As much as he would like. So he let his wolf took the best out of him. Because he knew that was the only possibility he had of he wanted to take Liam home safe.  
And he succed, he tried to keep his human side anchored to the fact that Liam was still here and still needed him to get out of here. No more shooting could be heard so he thought that he won. That they won. But when he turned his back a hunter was running in the other direction and Liam was on the floor holding his stomach. Blood dropping so fast on the floor that Theo could almost feel it like it was his own.  
So he run towards Liam. 

"Keep your eyes open Liam, keep them on me. " He keep pressuring on Liam's wound as best as he could but the amount of blood wanted to make him throw up. 

"It's going to be okay Liam, Scott his on his way, we are going to drive you to the hospital and Melissa will patch all these bad wounds don't worry it's only superficial wounds. You're going to be fine. By a week you'll have your werewolf abilities back and you will be screaming at me for taking away your pain when you said that I couldn't." Theo couldn't believe what was happening, his world was falling. He couldn't lose the only person who believed in him during his worst times. So he howled like his life depended on it, hopping that Scott will hear him and understand that the situation was critical here. He looked at Liam in the eyes. Those big blue eyes he didn't know he need to survive. But now he know Liam's fate and his were linked. If Liam died he would too. 

Liam was smiling.  
"What makes you smile? Talk to me, keep your eyes on me!"  
"Death is less pain... painful and hard than what they said."  
"You're not dying Liam, you're safe with me."  
"I know I... I am..."  
Liam's eyes were starting to close and Theo could only held him tight.  
"Please don't do this, don't do this to me Liam, I need you! Then I said it, I need you in my life, you and me we make a good pair!" He put his forehead against Liam's and looked into Liam's eyes. A tear falled on Liam's cheek. Theo's tear.  
And that's when he heard the voices. Melissa, Scott, Mason... Help was here.  
"Can you hear that Liam, they're here, you're going to be ok!"  
"I'm okay as long as your here..."  
And Liam's eyes closed. He turned his head and he looked at Melissa.  
"I'm begging you Melissa, do something!"  
He was now fully crying.

\-----

He spent his days at hospital, holding Liam's hand and waiting for Liam to open those blue eyes that he loved. But after a week Liam still didn't moved.  
The first time that Theo saw Liam after the accident the boy was lying on an hospital bed and a machine was helping him breath. And Theo still had Liam's blood on his shirt. He cried so much this night. He thought that he had lose him. That he would never see Liam again, but he was wrong. Liam was going to survive. So he cried of happiness, he cried when he saw Liam's face so hurt, he cried while repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again.  
He pretend he didn't know why he was saying sorry . But a part of him knew. He was sorry for not saying it before.

\-----  
The first thing he said to Liam when he woke up was that they were going to be alright, Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you found any mistakes I wanted to write a little something for the first day of the Thiam week because I feel like there is not many works for this week sadly.


End file.
